


What's a "Point Break"?

by hopewritessometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Point Break (1991), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to Depression, Takes place between Infinity War and Endgame, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, i explain enough of the movie, if you haven't seen point break its okay, main focus on reader & thor, without trying to spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewritessometimes/pseuds/hopewritessometimes
Summary: y/n is one of tony stark and pepper potts’s assistants, having been a behind the scenes liason between pepper & stark industries.  after the events of infinity war, y/n has taken on a bigger role at the compound, and one day finds thor watching the newscast again.  a little educational movie night ensues, showing thor the film point break (1991).





	What's a "Point Break"?

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, basically, point break is probably one of my favorite movies of all time and this is kind of a self indulgent thing ( an excuse to rewatch the film for the millionth time ). i spent a lot of time with this, writing dialogue in between the movie and pausing things to get something down even if I wasn’t going to have them talk during the movie. i probably watched this movie in about four hours and its a two hour long movie. i was really nervous about writing this tbh.

The compound was always quiet now. 

Before, it had been filled with life. Laughter. General sounds as people pattered through the hallway. Someone had almost always been in the kitchen, cooking for the group. Even Y/N had felt welcomed, from the moment she arrived. She’d expected her move from Stark Industries to the Avengers Compound to be a bit more of a hassle than it was. She’d expected much more paperwork than she’d been given. She was moving from working as Miss Potts’s personal assistant to a liaison between both the Avengers team and Miss Potts. From her arrival, Y/N felt welcomed wherever she’d gone in the halls. She felt like a part of the family. 

Now the hallways were always empty, somber. It had been two and a half weeks since the battle in Wakanda. There was no laughter heard in the compound. In fact, Y/N barely heard any sounds. People were keeping to themselves, or their offices, for the most part. Everyone was still processing what happened, the general tone of the compound was like walking through a funeral hall. All the time. Almost like you _needed_ to be quiet. 

When Y/N walked through the halls with her files held against her chest, it was almost like there were ghosts walking there with her. With those murals and electronic portraits hung wherever people could see them, she felt like she was being watched by those who they had lost. Even the happier pictures that had been hung with care over the years of working and living in the compound held a sadness that she couldn’t explain in their frames. 

Everyone thought Tony was dead, there was no reason to believe he could be alive. They hadn’t heard from him since he had left in the spaceship with Spiderman and Dr. Strange. But, there had been much communication between those left alive, the ones who they could find. Clint, for example, had dropped off the map by the time everyone had arrived home at the compound and they were working on tracking him down. 

A constant line to Wakanda was left open, _just in case_. News stations were left muted in the background. Someone had managed to get FRIDAY to give news alerts if something happened they needed to be aware of. 

People were losing the hope that they had. It seemed as though everyone was walking around with their head downcast, afraid to make eye contact, or see what was in front of them, or maybe just _afraid_. The death toll was still rising every day, from all the accidents that the snap had caused. 

Y/N had mostly been doing busy work, making sure that both the Avengers and Stark Industries had press releases ready for anything that could happen. Her job was to edit them and send them to Pepper and the Avengers for approval. For now, it was solely falling to Pepper’s shoulders. 

She’d just left Pepper’s office in the compound and made her way to the kitchen, getting some food. It was sparse in the kitchen, and Y/N made a note in the back of her mind for when things cooled down to send someone out ( or even simply let FRIDAY know about the grocery list ). A bottle of beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, Y/N was making her way back towards her bedroom when she caught the sight of Thor in the common room. 

He was slumped on the couch, dressed as casually as she’d ever seen him before. It seemed as though the God of Thunder’s new look wasn’t his Asgardian war clothes, but sweatpants, a t-shirt, and zip up hoodie as well. His eyes were glazed over as he watched yet another news reel. 

Y/N didn’t want to disturb him, she’d been friendly with him before but she didn’t know him well enough. And she didn’t want to startle him. It felt like most people were easy to startle these days, so she stood in the corner for a couple of moments, watching him watch the TV. 

“I can hear you breathing.” The God commented in his deep voice, barely turning his head to look in her direction. But he had turned it enough to see who it was standing in the corner of the room. 

Bashfully, Y/N ducked her head down and moved toward the couch, taking a seat in the farther corner from him. She sat in the corner, half propped up to face Thor and half facing the television. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. What are you watching?” She asked the question, even though it was obvious what he was doing. The news was quiet, but she’d caught the familiar telephone number on the bottom of the screen--a hotline to call for more information. She could hear the familiar newscaster’s commentary, probably reading from the teleprompter or his notes. Thor had bags of junk food around him, some opened or half opened or crumpled up, and he looked disheveled. 

“Some news report. The casualty toll, they’re talking about it again. Another fallen aircraft was found.” 

“Thor, we shouldn’t be watching this all the time.” She reached over gently to grab the remote control sitting on the couch when he grabbed her hand. Forceful was his tug on her wrist, but not to cause pain. It simply shocked her. 

“We should be doing something about this.” Thor’s eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them before. They’re usually _so blue_ and now they look almost black, overtaken by anger and grief. 

“We are.”

“We should be doing more!” he shouted, hand falling on the couch beside him with a reverberating thump. Some of the bags beside him fell, leaving a spillage of pretzels and chips on the floor. “I should have stopped this.” 

“You tried,” her voice is soft as she flips her hand over to hold onto Thor’s instead of being held onto by him. He flinched away from her touch, but turned his gaze to really look at her. His eyes were like storms brewing before her. “You all tried. And you’ll be there to try again.” She wasn’t sure how she was still so positive. Did she really believe that there would be something else to come? That there would be another battle to fight? Maybe she did. She worked with Tony Stark, and if that taught her anything it was that it was all possible. 

“There is no _again_, Lady Y/N. We’ve lost the war.” Thor slumped down, his shoulders sagging against the pillows on the couch as he turned back to look at the television screen. 

“FRIDAY please turn off the news channel in the common room.” 

“Hey!” Thor protested beside her as the AI responded. 

“_Yes Miss_.” FRIDAY’s reply came, sounding almost relieved ( as relieved as any artificial intelligence can sound ) to do so. It made Y/N wonder how long Thor had been sitting in this exact position. 

“What was that for?” He’s completely turned in his seat to look at her, anger still dominating his eyes. 

“Thor, we need to do something to get you out of this...this funk. With Tony,” Y/N paused. The mention of Tony’s name so freely in the moment felt right, but it still sent shuttering pain and sorrow through her body. She had to close her eyes and collect herself before continuing, “if I ever caught him in a funk in his lab, I would tell FRIDAY to put on some of his favorite songs and I’d distract him with an impromptu dance party. He just needed to get out of his head.” 

“Yes, I could hear the music all the way from the kitchen sometimes.” Thor nodded, his head glancing toward the kitchen. It’s lost all darkness, and now he seems to be caught in a memory. After a couple of moments, Y/N almost thinks she’s lost the God of Thunder, and is about to ask him a follow up question, when he speaks again. “Do you know why Tony would call me _Point Break_? I’ve been on Midgard for some time and I still cannot figure the name out.” She laughed at that, a full bodied laugh that caught her off guard. She’s not even responded when Thor’s face scrunched up in confusion and then realization. “So you do know this! What is it?” 

“It’s a surfing term. Well, technically it is. But it’s this movie from the nineties. Patrick Swayze and Keanu Reeves.” Y/N hummed her response, finally looking around and nodding her head. “I can see why he’d say it. I can see a bit of Swayze in you.” Thor’s expression is still confused, as if he doesn’t completely understand her comment. So Y/N waves her hand, dropping the comment before shifting in her seat. “I think FRIDAY’s got the movie on the files. Do you want to watch it?” 

Thor studied Y/N for a moment. He almost wanted to turn back on the news broadcast, but he does know that she’s right. He is in a _funk_ that she called it. “Perhaps watching the film will help me understand why Tony calls me this. I still believe I should have been called the strongest Avenger.” He grumbled, recalling the attempt to escape in the plane only to be caught off guard by the identification. 

Y/N nodded her head, a genuine smile on her face. She moves a bit closer on the couch, shoving some of the wrappers to the floor between them and lifted her head toward the ceiling. “FRIDAY?”

“_Yes Miss Devereaux_?” 

“Do you have _Point Break_?” 

“_I have access both the 1991 and 2015 versions, Miss._ _Though I _must_ recommend the ‘91 version, as--_” 

“’91, please.” Y/N had cut the AI off, already knowing which she would have chosen. The television switches to a different screen as FRIDAY begins to cue up the film for them. Y/N leaned over to whisper to Thor ( even though no one else was in the room ), “the 2015 remake was _awful_. At least in my opinion. Nothing beats the original.” She explained, tapping his shoulder when the movie’s ready to start. “You can start it now, thanks FRIDAY!” 

“_No problem Miss_.” 

Thor offered Y/N a sip of his flash--what she assumed to be some of the ale he’d brought from Asgard with him--and she shook her head, showing him the beer bottle in her hands which she opened with the key to her room before taking a sip as the movie begun. 

As the beginning rolled on, Y/N watched Thor out of the corner of her eyes. She’s unsure how many films he’s seen here on Midgard. She’s seen the film enough times that she can focus on Thor’s watching of the movie instead of actually watching it, though it is one of her favorites. 

“There’s a couple of references I do not understand.” Thor murmured a couple of minutes into the movie as he glanced toward Y/N. They were both leaning back against the middle of the couch now. 

“I’ll explain all the dirty jokes when the films over.” Y/N chuckled teasingly, turning her eyes back to the screen. 

“What does a virgin and prom night have to do with anything?” Thor asked, gesturing to the screen where the two agents were talking about the bank robbery. 

“Nothing, it’s a joke. Meant for the _ha ha_s even if it isn’t that funny." Sighing, she gives in for a moment and asked FRIDAY to pause the movie so neither of them missed anything. “It’s this concept here that _everyone_ has sex on prom night. Like that’s the big thing in the media, that everyone who hasn’t already wants to lose their virginity on prom night. Never occurred to me growing up, but they always mentioned it on the big screen. So, on prom night since everyone’s having sex all the virgins are gone. Like the bank robbers, in and out. Gone quickly.” Y/N hopes that the explanation helped him understand better. 

Thor nodded his head, turning his attention back to the film as it started back up. A couple more times he turned his head to look at Y/N, like he wants to ask more questions but she simply put a finger to her lips a silent way to tell him to be quiet. “Ask questions at the end, okay?” He nodded his head at her words, turning back to the film. 

It’s clear he’s got questions and comments he wants to make, but he’s keeping quiet per her request. But his eyes have moments of clarity, like he’s taken note to mention a certain scene or line again later. 

Thor _is_ like Bodhi, Y/N realized throughout watching the movie, but it’s in the softer bits of this character. Bodhi may be a character who’s a bit too focused on his own goals and a bit headfirst--which is similar to the stories that Y/N had heard about Thor, God of Thunder, before he had been banished to Midgard and before everything essentially began--but there’s more complexities to his character as well. He’s not just the tough surfer guy, or the controlling _my way or no way_ leader of his friend group. That’s not all, there’s his passion and his sensitivity. Bodhi understands what the world does and, though he views it in a skeptical and skewed way that he attempts to exploit for his own personal gain, he does understand it. 

And there are bits of this character that are very much like the God sitting on the couch beside her. Both men have certain aspects of their character; a passion for something that cannot be contained, they value their friends ( their families ) lives above everything, they take control and can be a bit too full of themselves but never _completely_ selfish, and they both have a way with words that astounds her at times. One quote of Bodhi’s in the film always sticks with her after rewatching the movie, even after all this time, “_fear causes hesitation, and hesitation will cause your worst fears to come true_.” 

However, Y/N can’t be sure that Thor’s similar look ( a similar hairstyle and some features, especially in the film ) to Patrick Swayze isn’t why Tony _actually_ picked the nickname. 

Finally, the movie came to a close and Y/N had FRIDAY turn off the television before she turned in her seat to face Thor fully. “Okay, now you may ask whatever, or make comments. But, please, before you start, I have no idea if this is how an actual agency does things. I’m only working with the Avengers as an assistant. The closest I get to any agents is when Fury called for Pepper and I had to tell him she had a meeting and needed to get back to him later. He’s kind of scary.” 

That got a chuckle out of Thor, who sat up straighter on the couch and turned to face Y/N as well. He took a couple of moments to collect his thoughts before he started speaking, and they spent the next half an hour or more discussing the movie. 

“So that Agent Utah just used her parents death? Pretended as though his were dead to get an _in_ with her? Do agents really do that?” 

“From what I’ve seen undercover can get you into deep shit.” 

“Are you expected to not form genuine attachments on undercover missions? Should they not have seen this coming?” Y/N almost doesn’t expect this question, but then again Thor was never a SHIELD agent, so he wouldn’t know anything about undercover work. Y/N only knows the things she does from overhearing conversations, people telling her stories, or brief reports that have passed by her desk. 

“I think the point is that you’re supposed to understand that at the end of the day it’s a job. But lines get blurred quickly when you’re in that position. That’s why I could never be an agent. I did think about it, especially when I got the job at Stark Industries. But instead I decided to stick to self defense and boxing lessons.” 

  


“In that one scene, where Tyler finds out, she had never shot a weapon before, yes?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not.” 

“How could she know it wouldn’t hit him?” 

“Thor, it’s a movie, not real life.” 

“Do _you_ know how to shoot a gun?” 

“I’ve taken self defense since I started working here, I’ve trained with a couple of the agents. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

  


“I was unsatisfied with the ending.” 

“_What_? That’s like the most satisfying ending they could have done!” 

“But what about--” 

Y/N’s cut Thor off, knowing what he’s going to say, “It’s not about her. It’s about them. They’re the main story. It’s about the fight between them. The struggle between doing what’s right and being too close to see straight.” 

“But nothing’s resolved.”

“Isn’t it?” 

  


“Surfing seems very interesting. I might like to try it someday. Have you ever tried it?” 

“No chance in hell, I’m not coordinated enough for that. I’d be like Johnny the first time he’s out in the ocean, probably fall down and get lost in the waves.”

  


“Do you think Tony really thought the nickname through?” Thor asked Y/N after a particularly long silence. 

Y/N’s shoulders shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe? He could also have thought you looked like Bodhi--Patrick Swayze. The hair and everything, like I said earlier, I can see the similarities.” she ruffled his hair slightly, though it was more like gently running her hand through the much shorter locks that he wore now. “Even now, I can see it.” 

“What other films has he been in?”

“Oh, Patrick Swayze was in _a ton_ of films. We could have a whole Swayze movie marathon, if you want.” 

Thor considered this for a moment before nodding his head, “I’d enjoy that, Y/N.” 

“Good, we can continue with _The Outsiders_!” Y/N grinned and turned toward the screen, already readying to call FRIDAY to get the other films queued up. Thor’s hand on her shoulder stopped her in her movements and she turned back to look at him. “What’s up?” 

“Thank you.” He doesn’t elaborate on whether it’s thanks for showing him the film, or thanks for getting his mind off of everything going on in the world outside around them, but he doesn’t need to. 

She understands. 

She nodded her head back to him, curling back up on the couch in her original spot as she called FRIDAY to ready the next film for them. 

And maybe, things would get better. 


End file.
